DE 1 625 540 A1 discloses a ball bearing cage which is composed of two axially profiled ring elements. The two ring elements are of identical design and are axially profiled in such a manner that they form spherical cap pockets which are arranged in succession in the circumferential direction and which are connected in each case via bridge portions. The two ring elements are composed in such a manner that they contact one another via their bridge portions, wherein the in each case corresponding spherical cap pockets which face one another then jointly form ball guide pockets into which in each case a ball can be inserted. The two ring elements which contact one another via the bridge portions are welded to one another in the region of the bridge portions by spot weld points. In order to manufacture the ring elements, these are punched out from a sheet metal material and formed in a forming tool such that they obtain the axial profiling required to form the ball guide pockets.
It is disadvantageous in the case of this ball bearing cage that a relatively large amount of waste material is generated when punching out the ring elements from the sheet metal material.